claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
HFilme2017-1
center Der Herbst ist da und auch im Kino wird es in den kommenden Wochen schön düster und gruselig. Um alle, die sich dann zwischendurch nach fröhlicher Action sehen, kümmert sich, wer auch sonst, Mama Marvel. Mother! Kinostart: 14.09.2017 Regie: Darren Aronofsky Darsteller: Jannifer Lawrence, Javier Bardem Darren Aronofsky war einer dieser Regisseure, denen man irgendwann nur noch Großartiges zugetraut hat. Pi, Requiuem for a Dream, The Wrestler, Black Swan – ein Paradestück nach dem anderen. Doch dann fing Aronofsky sich etwas ein, das schon so viele andere Künstler von ihrem Weg abgebracht hat ... Religion. Es begann vor drei Jahren mit dem kruden Noah und diesmal geht es, als Kammerspiel-Horror verpackt, um nicht weniger als den ewigen Kreislauf der Schöpfung. Konkret allerdings um Folgendes: Ein Künstler-Mann, gespielt von Javier Bardem, und seine viel jüngere Frau, gespielt von Jennifer Lawrence (Parallelen zu Lawrence und Aronofsky, die seit dem Dreh ein Paar sind, drängen sich auf) leben in einem wunderschönen großen Haus, mitten im Nirgendwo. Während die junge Frau das Haus nach einem Brand quasi aus dem Nichts wieder aufgebaut und liebevoll eingerichtet hat, streift der Künstler um sie herum, lässt sich bekochen und mosert über seine Schreibblockade. Eines Tages klopft es an der Tür und ein seltsamer Mann sucht eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Am nächsten Tag steht dann dessen Frau vor der Tür und es dauert nicht lange, bis das idyllische Zuhause durch dreiste Außenseiter zerstört zu werden droht. Spoiler-Alarm: Irgendwann dreht das Ganze richtig ab und es fließen ordentlich Blut und Gedärme. An Mother! kann man sich reiben. Der Film ist sicher nicht für jeden was. Aber schon allein für die Kamera-Arbeit lohnt sich der Kinobesuch. Und vielleicht ist Aronofsky jetzt mal durch mit der Bibel. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Kinostart: 21.09.2017 Regie: Matthew Vaughn Darsteller: Colin Firth, Taron Egerton Tatsächlich habe ich erst gestern Abend den ersten Kingsman-Teil gesehen und auch wenn das an sich ein bisschen beschämend ist, bin ich froh, dass ich anschließend nicht drei Jahre, sondern nur drei Wochen auf den nächsten Teil warten muss! Warum auch immer ist Harry Hart, gespielt von Colin Firth, offenbar wieder am Leben, juhu! Und ansonsten verspricht der Trailer mehr von allem, was den ersten Teil so gut gemacht hat: Crazy People, hammer Soundtrack, gute Sprüche und kreative Kampfszenen, die in ihrer Geschwindigkeit durch 3D allerdings eigentlich nur zerstört werden können. Vermutlich kann die Fortsetzung es mit The Secret Service nicht ganz aufnehmen, einfach weil die gute Dramaturgie rund um Eggsys Ausbildung zum Kingsman fehlt, und ob Juliane Moore an Samuel L. Jacksons lispelnden Weltzerstörer/-retter herankommt, ist auch fraglich. Dafür gibt es diesmal einen interessanten Kulturclash mit amerikanischen Spionen, Drohnen, die Bier bringen und LASSO-KÄMPFE <3. Good enough for me. Es Kinostart: 28.09.2017 Regie: Andy Muschietti Darsteller: Bill Skarsgård, Javier Botet Leider kann ich mich zu zur neuen Verfilmung des Stephen-King-Romans nicht äußern, weil ich weder Hintergrundinfos, noch Trailer und SCHON GAR NICHT die Pressevorführung anschauen will. Die Bilder aus dem grandios-schrecklichen Film von 1990, meinem ersten heimlich geguckten Horror-Film überhaupt, haben meine Kindheit um einiges düsterer gestaltet und noch ist das Trauma nicht vollständig überwunden... Aber ich höre, der Film hier soll was sein und ich weiß, unter euch sind viele Horror-Fans, die sich sicher darauf freuen. Ich wünsche viel Spaß, aber lasst mich damit bloß schön in Ruhe! :) Blade Runner 2046 Kinostart: 05.10.2017 Regie: Denis Villeneuve Darsteller: Ryan Gosling, Harrison Ford, Ana de Armas Was lieben Fans mehr als Fortsetzungen von absoluten Kult-Sci-Fi-Klassikern? Richtig, alles! Blade Runner 2046 wird es nicht leicht haben, doch der Film hat einiges, was für ihn spricht. Zuallererst den Segen des Original-Regisseurs Ridley Scott, dem wir einfach mal unterstellen, dass er kein Geld braucht. Zweitens den neuen, ganz wundervollen und stilsicheren Regisseur Denis Villeneuve, der dieses Jahr für Arrival Oscar-nominiert war und seinen genialen Komponisten gleich mitgebracht hat. Drittens Harrison Ford, der in letzter Zeit ja ausreichend bewiesen hat, dass er alte Rollen zufriedenstellend wiederaufnehmen kann. Viertens Ryan Gosling, muss ich ja nicht weiter erklären. Fünftens ein Drehbuch, das Ford und Villeneuve als „eins der besten, das sie je gelesen haben“ beschreiben. Reicht für mich, um der Sache eine Chance zu geben. Achja, folgendes passiert: 30 Jahre nach der Handlung des letztens Films muss ein neuer Blade Runner wieder ein paar Replikanten aufspüren und braucht dabei die Hilfe vom alten Rick Deckard. Ob das Replikanten-Rätsel um ihn nun wohl aufgelöst wird? Hoffentlich nicht. Blood Simple - Eine mörderische Nacht Kinostart: 05.10.2017 Regie: Joel & Ethan Coen Darsteller: John Getz, Frances McDormand Diese besondere Perle konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, auch wenn Blood Simple - Eine mörderische Nacht wohl leider in nicht vielen Kinos zu sehen sein wird. Aber vielleicht wohnt ihr ja in einer größeren Stadt und habt das Glück, den ersten Film der Coen-Brüder von 1984 noch mal auf der großen Leinwand sehen zu können. Der Thriller hat zu seiner Zeit nicht nur neue Maßstäbe für das Neo-Noir-Genre gesetzt, sondern zeigt auch schon deutlich die typische Handschrift der Regie-Meister: Skurrile Figuren kämpfen sich von einer absurden Szene in die nächste, in einer Welt die hochbrutal und gleichzeitig komisch ist. Frances McDormand spielt in ihrer ersten Hauptrolle Abby, die Frau eines Barbesitzers, der sie ermorden lassen will, als er erfährt, dass sie ihn mit seinem Angestellten Ray betrügt. Der Auftragskiller täuscht die Tat allerdings nur vor und erledigt stattdessen den Barbesitzer. Dumm nur, dass er sein Feuerzeug bei der Leiche vergisst, die kurz darauf von Ray gefunden wird, als der gerade die Bar ausrauben will. Ray geht fälschlicherweise davon aus, dass seine Geliebte ihren Mann erschossen hat und will für sie die Leiche verschwinden lassen – sehr zur Verwunderung des Mörders, als dieser sein Feuerzeug abholen will ... so ungefähr geht das bis zum Ende weiter und auch wenn man als Zuschauer immer schlauer ist als die trotteligen und schamlos unmoralischen Figuren, wird das Ganze nie langweilig. Umfrage